Uncle Max
Uncle Max is Timon's uncle and brother/brother-in-law to Ma and the former antagonist turned anti-hero of the 2004 film The Lion King 1 ½. He is a replacement of Timon's father. He is voiced by Jerry Stiller, who also voiced Old Jingle in the American redub of the Robbie the Reindeer films. History The Lion King 1 ½ Max is first seen working with the meerkats when Ma is looking for Timon, just moments before the tunnels collapse after Timon attempted to make a skylight, to Max and the other meerkats chagrin. He is later seen when Ma is talking to Timon and says to Timon that meerkats are food for other animals and they are feared by no one and eaten by all, before being sent away by Ma. Max reluctantly allows Timon to do sentry duty to watch out for hyenas (who eat meerkats) and shows him to scurry, sniff and flinch. However when Max leaves, Timon uses these moves to dance and starts singing, resulting in him not noticing Shenzi, Banzai and Ed sneak up and ambush him before attacking the colony. Whilst Timon and the other meerkats are able to get underground to safety, Max isn't so lucky and is attacked by the hyenas, but survives. Later, Max and the other meerkats (with the exception of Ma) are angry at Timon for not doing his job, before walking away from him in disgust. Months later Max reluctantly goes with Ma to find Timon. Years later, Max and Ma find Timon along with his warthog friend Pumbaa in the Pride Lands after they suceed in distracting the hyenas away from their lion friend Simba (who had returned to the Pride Lands to defeat his evil uncle Scar). When Pumbaa points out the hyenas protecting Scar, Timon assigns Max and Ma to use tunnels to trap the hyenas while he and Pumbaa will get the hyenas away from Simba and lure them into the trap. They succeed in luring the hyenas (led by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed) to the spot where the trap is, but when Max tries to collapse the tunnels, they don't. Timon dives underground and is able to get the tunnels to collapse just seconds before the hyenas try to kill Pumbaa, Max and Ma. This makes all the hyenas fall into the hole and eat Scar (after learning that he blamed them for killing his brother/Simba's father Mufasa). Max is later seen in Hakuna Matata with the other meerkats doing yoga. When Ma is rewinding the movie, bought a bag of grubs with extra butter, before being joined by Simba, Rafiki and serval other Disney characters. Virtual Safari is shortly seen in the game. 's voice is heard more often. At the end of the ride, he calls it the worst. Gallery Uncle Max smiling.png|Uncle Max smiling at Simba who is reclaiming his late's father throne after Scar's demise. TimonTLK3086.png MaxYoung.png Trivia *It is not stated in the film whether Max is Timon's uncle or his great-uncle as Ma is seen calling him . However it's confirmed in Behind the Legend that he is indeed Timon's Uncle. *It is also never stated in the film if Max is the brother of Ma or Timon's unseen father. Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pessimists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wrathful Category:Sensational Six Heroes